ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chonchon
Spawn Talk Moved from main page: (1-3hour timed spawn) This is not true. The repop time is currently 1h to 1h30 from my experience. (Darkultima of asura) I have personally been in pop area for over two hours waiting for pop with no competition. While 3 hours may not be correct, it is definately over 2h.Pudder 16:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) **the axe beaks or normal mobs in area have nothing to do with Chonchon spawn. It is purely a timed spawn.** Orbitxx 17:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I had me and two buddies of mine farm this NM for at least 6-7 hours. We attempted to figure out how this NM pops and we think we have got it. I am confirming the window opens up at 30 minutes after the NM's ToD. Using widescan... :Axe Beak :Goblin :Goblin :JubJub :JubJub :JubJub :Hill Lizard :Hill Lizard :Hill Lizard :Axe Beak <--- PH If you stand in F-9 and widescan, find this group. Here's where it gets funky. Each Axe Beak has a 5 minute repop. Now, when the window for Chonchon opens, the PH Axe Beak goes to a 15 minute repop. The other Axe Beak remains at a 5 minute repop. So you have a lottery pop of Chonchon every 15 minutes after killing the PH. We've also confirmed that none of the surrounding mobs have anything to do with the NM. ------ 09:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Aeltorian, Cutter, and Vistmir of Lakshmi. Ok I am Currently Investigating this NM as BSt/WHM Tell you how it goes later Just logged on (about 20mins ago-right after maint) and someone was already killing him, they got drop, and so far everyone on my server that has killed it has had the drop. so 100% so far. The person soloing was THF66/RNG1 and was getting kicked about a little, until his BST friend came along, after taking a few hits (unsure of DMG totals as filters are up) he was knocked to about 85% total HP. His HP was going down about 2-3% after both the BST and THF hit, but axe WS rampage and SA killed it off- Sooo HP fot me is still a tough one to figure out. im testing repop times atm, checking evrery1hr after every pop. good luck Just killed with no drops .. Solo'd by a 75SAM30DNCOneWingedAngelo1 01:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Killed 1 hr 14 minutes after last respawn... easy solo with a thief 70/35 nin... Recast Utsusemi:Ichi 3 times... took 140 damage... No drop with Treasure Hunter 3. --Jaxson 04:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC), Cerberus Solo'd as 71thf/30rng easily (no exp gained). He hit me 5 times in DD gear (-10 eva from gear). Shield proc'd on 2 of them (101 skill). Belt dropped 1/1 with TH3 and treasure hound from Super Kupower. Babekeke 09:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) 0/11 With Drk/Thf. Very easy kill. Repop has been 1 hour and 15 minutes for me every time. --Easy kill as 69THF/34RNG with bolts, hits for 50~70 damage+enstone. No eva gear on. 5/7 Spotted an hour and 16 minutes after ToD. Easy kill with 73THF/36NIN and evasion gear. Only touched me once for 44 points (with extra enstone damage for 19 more points), before I casted Utsusemi: Ichi (only casted once). 0/1 on drop with thief's knife equipped. Trnchtwnrk 10:59, November 16, 2009 (EST) "There have been reports up to 3 hours" Likely you got outclaimed and the person killed it before you checked widescan. Same thing happened to me and I only found out about the spawn when I shouted something random about it taking forever to spawn and the person gloated about getting the claim. This is a very regular spawn, the only variation is human error.--Wpause 20:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I have never personally seen a respawn time of under 70 minutes. From the few days ive spent camping it these are the respawns I have recorded: 1:27, 1:13, 1:17, 1:14, 1:25, 1:27, 1:27, 1:10, 1:17, 1:10, 1:30. I know it is a relatively small sample, but could respawn possibly be 70-90 minutes? --'ON WIDESCAN' Chonchon appears at the bottom third of the list after: Goblin, Goblin, Jubjub, Jubjub, Jubjub, Hill Lizard, Hill Lizard, Hill Lizard, Chonchon OR Goblin, Goblin, Jubjub, Jubjub, Jubjub, Hill Lizard, Hill Lizard, Axe Beak, Chonchon The 3rd Hill Lizard shares the same spot on the list as the Axe Beak. Occasionally, the 3rd Hill Lizard even morphs into the Axe Beak. These are not PHs as it is confirmed that Chonchon is indeed a time spawn. --Grumpette 13:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Is F-9 confirmed for the pop location? Crimsonclear157 20:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Was killed @ 2:33pm E-9 again @ 3:58pm mid/west F-9 I'm guessing its timer starts at 1hour. Poped 5:05pm, 1hr7m after last spawn. I can confirm via widescan that there is no PH (only 1 axe-beak in the area). As before, I'd say pop time starts at 1hr-??? Spotted dead center of F-9, fighting a paladin. Two important notes are that the paladin did NOT get the belt to drop, AND he was actively killing the axe beak in the F-9 area. It's got the potential to be lottery instead of timed. Enigmatica 00:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Just killed this myself on Asura. At (F-9). It's being camped by plenty of people now. Killed it and did NOT receive belt. I immediately saw the Axe Beak walk into my view after killing it so I do not believe it is Lottery. I've found 8 of the other new NMs and killed 7 of them. All of them have been standing there when I zoned in so I believe most of these new NMs are Timed Spawns. Update: Just camped it after previous kill, took about 1 hour and 10 mins to repop. I did get the belt this time. I was not killing any Axe Beak but someone may have been out of view. Still I think its Timed Spawn. SeikenFreak 00:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Another Update: I can confirm that this is not just a 1 hour - 1 hour 30 min repop everytime. Camping it fourth time now. Saw previous death. Have been standing here with Widescan with 3-4 other people for 2 hours and 46 mins now since ToD. There is some other unknown timing factor to this. People have been killing the Axe Beak and other local mobs. SeikenFreak 13:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) just killed it again.. took almost 6 hrs to repop Most of these NM's were spotted up, if you took a look at preliminary reports. Chances are that they are timed, I doubt all of them were lucky enough to be popped lottery and then left. Confirmed to be a timed spawn... Chonchon was being fought as the Axe Beak respawned, since only 1 appears in this area, it must be timed. --Jaxson, 03:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC), Cerberus :If I remember right, both Dee Meggi I mean Mee Deggi the Punisher and Doo Qumi... Quu Domi the Gallant have their "placeholders" spawn even when they're around. Every time I spotted the NM spawn some time before the PH and the PH did spawn every time the time was up. Not timing from the NM was down. This is, if I indeed remember right and was not dreaming it all. O.o So if the "PH" spawns even while the NM is around, is no proof in my opinion. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 15:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) 75 THF reported no exp on kill, TW to 75.--Wpause 05:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Piece of cake as DNC75, killed twice, no drop. Popped in the valley in (F-9) both times. Both times, the NM popped 5-15 minutes after the 1-hour mark. Eufrasi 7:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Update: Chonchon was up (and unfortunately, already claimed) immediately after emergency maintenance today. Most likely, the NM spawns as the servers come up, or at the very least, the window opens as the server comes up. --Eufrasi 19:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, the Axe Beak pops behave strangely, there is one pop in the valley and another further away, only one or another seemed to be up at any point. And sometimes neither would be up for some time, usually before the NM spawned. Yet the NM also spawned when the Axe Beaks hadn't been killed at all (to my knowledge). Most of the time I just kill them anyway for the meat drops, but earlier I wasn't touching them at all. As for the details on the wiki page about specific spawn points, I'd say that's kinda irrelevant. All mobs have an area where they spawn, and listing that many points doesn't really say anything. For me it usually spawned at the western end of the valley, but I wouldn't put it down to any precise points. It's just an area it can spawn in. Solarus 17:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Been camping this mob off and on all day. Can almost positively say it is a timed spawn and has no relation to the random Axe Beak in the area, which I've only seen once. Chonchon has respawned no earlier than 1 hour from ToD and no later for me than 1 hour and 17 minutes. As a side note I'm now 0/4 on it so I'm thinking drop rate is probably not 44%. Unless I'm just unlucky. --Twillen 04:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Popped again at 1 hour and 3 minutes after ToD w/o me doing anything but standing immobile in the area. And now I'm 0/5. --Twillen 05:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) HP Currently says ~3150, but mine had over 3600 hp. Babekeke 09:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The HP varies on Mobs I.E. Genbu has listed 16,000 - 19,000 HP. This NM is the same way in which its HP varies. This NM is very easy to be solo-ed by any level 75 job, and most likely with out trouble for any level 65+. This mob was unable to hit or even take away a shadow when I fought it as a 75mnk/nin. Hope the HP part helps. Brysky 15:22, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Very true, Claimed 24 times since 13th November 2009 ~ 20th November 2009 HP varried from 3045 up to 3426 Madtank 19:03, November 20, 2009 (GMT) Testimonials :*Soloable by most 75 jobs (observed a lv.62 Thf die during fight) :*Soloed as a 62 Thf capped evasion hit me 3 times when shadows were down :*Soloed as 57THF/28RNG normal xp haste gear. hit me 4 times. spammed bloody bolts and slug shotstoo 3 to kill it. got 50 xp and no belt. :*Drop rate unpredictable 11 kills 1 drop only (THF70 with TH3) (Madtank 23:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC)) :Easy solo as 75DNC/NIN. Self SC Dancing Edge for Scission took ~30% of his HP. Hardly hit me, even with shadows down. 1/2 on drop Themutznutz 23:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :* Killed in under 10 seconds as poorly geared 75DRG/THF with 300tp start. :*Killed a lvl75 whm galka with a light staff (skill 100) he died at 40%. :*Soloable by a 66THF/33RNG using Blind bolts and starting off with a SA + DE 300%. A bit difficult. Probably easier if using bloody bolts. Popped a Hi-potion I got from a chest if needed. :*Soloable by 62PLD/30WAR in full Gallent Artifact Kit. Used Sentinel at beginning of fight, but wasn't needed. Had sword and shield set up. Cast Reprisal and had Protect III and Shell III up prior to battle. Took me a good few mins to defeat, was hitting for between 60-80 per hit. Took very little damage myself, never had to cure myself really, i just kept my HP at full by casting Cure II every so often. Used Fast Blade weapon skill to take big chunks off his HP. All in all, very easy fight and got the drop aswell :) --Avarlon January 17, 2010, 13:38 (GMT) Playing with Drop Rates Anyone else here suspect editors might be tweaking the drop rate to discourage people from camping? Based on FFXIAH sales since Headlong belt has come out, even if it pops reliably at an average of once per hour, the drop rate has to be at least 50%. This is assuming that every single person who gets a drop will sell it and not keep it to wear... With the "average" respawn time at around 90 minutes according to the article, and some people keeping the belt to wear, it's likely to be higher than 50%. FantajiFan 18:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) - I'm going through the revision history one edit at a time to see if there are any odd changes. I'm hoping the current drop rate is the result of fixing what seems to have been a removal of 300 successful drops. --Aenanai 21:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ... how has Therioner had 400 kills' worth of drop history to add...? :I never really think about %'s cause either something drops, or it does not. To me, they usually do not, ha! Unless it's a 100% drop. ^^ But yes, people do not always edit stuff honestly and if you suspect someone added experiences dis-honestly, just revert it I'd say. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) - The drop rate for the belt is high, I say 50% or higher, that's when the first week after the update, but now SE lowered the drop rate if I am not mistaken. I camp this NM for at-least 6 hours a day, as I have noticed drop rate has changed, at first week I got 5-6 belts from 7-8 claims, but now I almost claim all pops from my 6 hours of camping but only got one belt. So definitely, drop rate has been gimped ^^, Camped it for an evening, claimed 5, dropped 3, on MNK/THF. Maybe I'm just very lucky but reports of 0/10+ and such seem unlikely. Before the 12/16 update though so I wouldn't be surprised if they nerf it. Solarus 17:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Defeated with no problems 75Pld. One cure to keep my Parade gorget up. Pop time 1.5 hrs. Happy hunting Merry christmas, i've been 0/8 so far today on this stupid thing, taking advantage of the fact that nobody's around to beat me to claims. Whoever said this drop rate is good, I hope santa skips their house this year :( Enigmatica 16:46, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I would Like to say On Some Servers There are alot of Hackers who Cheat to camp this NM Please if you would like to kill with no hassle I Suggest Widescan January 15 2010 - Camped Chonchon on and off for 2 days 0/9 - On Asura there's a character that has sold like 16 of these belts and have no problem getting drop. However with TH2-3 This drop rate is NOT 40-50%, I know its random luck sometimes but 0/9 is REALLY bad especially for something that is listed almost at 50%. I think people just arent reporting when their not getting drops.